The use of efficient routing algorithms, such as the bellman-ford algorithm and the open shortest path (OSP) algorithm is highly desirable in complex networks. Until today, these algorithms use metrics that are mostly static, and that are based on very coarse approximations of path performance quality (e.g., number of hops, user-defined static costs that are associated to each of the links in the network). As the Internet becomes more and more ubiquitous, metrics that characterize the quality of network applications running across network paths become more important. Metrics for voice and video have been devised in the past; however these metrics are complex and not adapted for routing, and instead can be used to report performance at select points in the network.